Rules of Conduct
by DragonStorm85
Summary: One-shot/drabble collection. They had only followed their own rules of conduct in this relationship, taking their time and governing themselves at a pace that was right for them. And despite expectations, now would be no different.


**Title**: Lost Inhibitions - Part 1  
**Type**: Fanfic  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Aburame Shino  
**Pairing(s)**: ShinoTen  
**Warning(s)**: Discussion of adult material  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: Part one of what initially had been intended to be a one-shot. Inspired by some plotting I did with a certain Shino-mun while we were sketching out a brief timeline of events for our characters...also, because I thought the image of them anxiously working through their wedding night was just so darn cute  
**Dedicated to**: All you ShinoTen fans out there!

Cool and calloused fingers fidgeted with the sleeve of her crimson gown, vibrant and soft as it swayed with the gentle tugs and nervous twitches. Through the fabric of the thin veil covering her head, she caught a shadow of movement from the young man sitting beside her, unable to see much else besides faint outlines of the contents within the small room they occupied. As an agent of the Leaf Village and one of Konoha's talented shinobi, not being able to see beyond the thin, red barrier of the cloth only posed as a danger. Yes, she trusted her partner, but a lifetime of training in the deadly arts of the shinobi could neither be erased nor forgotten for one night, no matter the circumstances. And so, it was for that reason that the young woman decided to keep her gaze focused on her lap and the hands that were currently keeping themselves busy through the stillness. At least then the feeling of helplessness and vulnerability would not be so ominous and imposing. With a steady beat, they drummed along the seam of her dress and kept her thoughts from turning to other matters that would only heightened the uncomfortable tension that they both felt since entering through the sliding doors only half an hour before. And yet, still she could hear the soft click of the doors and feel the heavy clench of her heart that had came with the sound.

Finally, she breathed out a weighted sigh, the first to break their wordless existence to express her frustration with the entire situation, growing more so with each passing second they spent in silence. Only a short moment later, he cleared his throat in response, only irritating her already frayed nerves. How strange it was that the two of them would be so uncomfortable in such a setting. They had both lived comfortably in quiet obscurity for most of their lives, had thrived on the concept to better their abilities as ninjas of the Hidden Leaf. But now, when honorable duties faded into the background to more personal aspects of life, the stillness was starting to get to her. And from what she could manage to see through the clouded haze of red, it was beginning to get to him as well.

_How ironic_, the kunoichi could not help but think while her thumbs continued their revolving dance around each other. So much of their time before had been nothing more than a series of comfortable silences as the two of them simply enjoyed each other's company, moments of wordless understandings that neither one would ever replace. But now there was so much tension that came with what was expected of them, so much pressure on each other to perform what was expected of them now that all limitations and restrictions were no longer there to hold them back. And Tenten could not help but get lost in it all while the two continued to sneak glances at each other through the very edges of their visions like shy school children on the playground. She had no idea where to begin, or even if it was her place to initiate the first move.

"This is ridiculous," Tenten protested softly.

Finally unable to withstand all of the uncertainty of their situation, the kunoichi pulled off the red veil and turned to face her new husband, the mattress swaying and dipping under the weight of her movements. Tenten was not sure if the statement referred to the hush that had settled between them or the simple fact that it had been caused by the mutual uncertainty that they both felt. The statement could be applied to both, and frankly, her thoughts were so scattered with nervous thoughts that a distinction was impossible to make. They were normally so confident in their endeavors, assured that things would work out in the end no matter how insane or strange others had viewed their relationship in the past. But with so much weight laying heavy in the pit of their stomachs, it was clear that the two of them were anything but so.

The young Aburame sitting beside her took a moment to register the sudden break in the silence before responding, the minuscule movement of his head the only indication of his attention. "...Agreed."

"An entire year of preparations for the wedding," she continued on, not wishing to lose the momentum of her courage, "We've been waiting for this a long time."

"Indeed," he agreed, giving a short nod at the statement.

"And...we have nothing holding us back anymore." Even she tried not to wince at how weak her voice sounded and how it had cracked towards the end of the sentence.

He gave a quick shake of his head in response. "Not a thing."

"So..."

"...Why do we hesitate?"

Rather than respond vocally to his statement, Tenten merely nodded her answer and bowed her head at the thought. Perhaps it was because of shame, or maybe it was of embarrassment, but the steel mistress could not bring herself to meet his gaze any longer. She loved Shino and he returned the sentiment fully, that much was true; the kunoichi needed no reassurance in that. Marriage was something that neither shinobi took very lightly, such was the careful consideration of their combined personalities. Years of caution and patience had taken the two of them through the long stretch of their relationship until finally they were both ready to take that final step when it had been expected of them to do so long ago, ultimately bringing them to this very moment.

But despite the obvious affection that existed between the two shinobi, this was new territory for all who were involved. Having decided long ago to remain celibate until the night of their wedding, neither one had experience on the matter of sex. That was not to say they lacked in sexual desires as any young couple would, only that the two had simply agreed to wait until they were fully committed before coming to that stage in the relationship, where the experience would be sweetest. And what better assurance or sign of commitment could they have than marriage? But now that the opportunity presented itself and social rules no longer could hinder their actions, they were at a loss of what to do.

Earthy brown eyes shifted up to greet the gleam of his sunglasses, the light of the moon peeking through the slits in the window reflecting the shadow of her image in its the dark surface. But her eyes were not focused on that, only looking past the barrier into the depths of his own hazel hues that laid hidden beyond to find the answer that seemed to elude them both, or so she had initially believed. The subject of sex was a topic far easier to tackle when the pressure to perform was removed between them. But now there were no boundaries to keep their insecurities in tact, no walls to contain their passions. There were no more reasons to wait any longer, no more excuses. And for her, that the most frightening thought.

Carefully, she felt his fingers brush against her more calloused ones, and Tenten could not help but smile at his familiar silent comfort. It was as if he had known where her thoughts were drifting to, though such a notion was hardly surprising. Not often were words ever needed to be said between them. Shino had never been one for words, always choosing to let his actions speak for themselves save for matters of importance that required discussion. And she had never been one to force any out of him, knowing that he would speak on his own terms. Much like the majority of their relationships, both understood on a natural and intimate level what the other was thinking, focusing more on what was _not_ said rather than what was spoken.

"We hesitate..." the young Aburame finally voiced, like a soft breeze that carried the deep tones of his voice to caress over her skin, "...because it is expected of us."

It seemed so simple an answer at first, one she was more than willing to accept if only her erratic mind could make some semblance of sense out of it. More often than not, anything Shino felt inclined to say was helpful in discerning the current situation and should not be taken lightly. But as it stood, only confusion greeted him as Tenten shifted her gaze to his dark shades once more, prompting him to elaborate in his statement.

After a brief moment of thought, he let a soft sigh pass from his thin lips and shyly made to take her hand between his. In a tentative manner, his fingers glided into the spaces between her chilled digits and waited another instance before closing their tender grip. Such innocence and uncertainty in his actions, could only be rewarded with a squeeze in return. Even after all this time, the young Aburame was still very much unaccustomed to the intimacy of touch. But such a gesture as that in spite of it could only bring Tenten a level of strength.

"We have only followed our own rules of conduct on these matters, waiting when others would not have, taking our time and governing ourselves to a pace that was fit for us."

"And..._this_ should be no different."

With a slight shift, Shino nodded his head, confirming her understanding to his words.

A small, almost apologetic smile began to form on the kunoichi's lips. "We don't have to do anything tonight?" It had been meant more as a statement, but even so, the young woman could not help but add a questioning tone. After all, this was not entirely her decision.

Another shift, he shook his head in response, though as always, the clan heir kept his expression even.

At that, Tenten could only sigh in relief as if a weight had been lifted from her spirit, the pressure of expectations disappearing with it. And now that her thoughts were clear, the kunoichi could fully see the logic of their decision. Shino was right. This was an experience for them and them alone. No one else could dictate over it.

"Shall we go to bed then?"


End file.
